Come Back
by loveofthegame117
Summary: Zelda is looking for a friend who has left. Song fic for The Script's If You Ever Come Back. I do not own the song, lyrics, characters, they all belong to their respective owners.


Author's Note- Hello everyone! ANOTHER song fic, I don't know why I'm so hooked on these! This one will be based on If You Ever Come Back by The Script. More traditional (for my typical writing that is) Zelda and Link pairing. Synopsis is that they've been together but they've had a fight, and now Link is trying to leave but can't. Anyways, hope you enjoy it, and though I don't normally go for requests, leave a song and I'll see if I can't do something with it! Enjoy!

You left. I never thought you would, but you did. No one could blame you, after the things we said… the things _I_ said… But I know, or at least hope, that you're still out there. You're probably on Epona, things packed, route chosen, destination in mind, but something might be holding you back. I'm praying that you haven't left yet; I had the maids leave your room alone, it's still untouched.

_ If you're standing with your suitcase_

_ But you can't get on the train_

_ Everything's the way that you left it_

_ I still haven't slept yet._

You must be avoiding places like Kakariko Village and Lon Lon Ranch, not wanting to face the people there who know you. Avoiding recognition, disguising your face as you travel, not wanting your friends see the pain in your cerulean eyes and know something's wrong. I've been doing something similar, ironically. I'm still setting silverware for two, in that garden we used to eat and play in, when we were younger? I don't want the staff knowing that you've left.

_And if you're covering your face now_

_ But you just can't hide the pain_

_ Still setting two plates on the counter_

_ But eating without you._

I know that you had to stop somewhere, and someone knew you. They asked what the matter is and you smiled and said nothing, and you made up some story to explain why you were there, without me. Goddesses, I wish I was. I know that I'm getting obsessive in your absence, sleeping in your chambers. The maids whisper and gossip, but I don't care. Is this insanity?

_If the truth is you're a liar_

_ When you say that you're okay_

_ I'm sleeping on your side of the bed_

_ Going out of my head now._

Are you still out there? Still in the kingdom you once protected, once was promised to rule beside me? Is something holding you back from that road? Or have you already moved on, perhaps in some foreign land, protecting a different place, holding another's hand? Just the thought causes me to speak to the chair you once sat in that still have your scent, pleading and begging you to stay.

_And if you're out there trying to move on_

_ But something pulls you back again_

_ I'm sitting here trying to persuade you_

_ Like you're in the same room._

I almost wished I hadn't seen the pain in your eyes when I yelled that if you wanted to leave do it. I wish that you didn't feel that pain, that you were able to move on, not giving me a second glance as you left. I wish I hadn't looked out the window to see you're familiar form riding away, didn't see you look back even from there, I could see tears in your eyes. But I did, I did see it, and I do know that you regret it. Why couldn't you be emotionless and cold about it, instead of feel the pain that now cuts me worse than any blade could. But my wishes and prayers were futile.

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_ And I wish you could give me a hard time_

_ And I wish I could wish it was over._

_ But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_ Even if I never cross your mind._

Link... If you're still in Hyrule somewhere, anywhere, then I know you'll get this message. No matter what we said, no matter what you think I think about you, please, come back. The door is open; the guards know to let you in. There will be no repercussions; I won't hold any of this against you. Please, just come home Link.

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_ If you ever come back if you ever come back_

_ There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat _

_ If you ever come back_

_ There'll be a smile on my face_ _and the kettle on_

_ And it'll be just like you were never gone_

_ Therell be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_ If you ever come back if you ever come back now._

AN- Meh. Not as good as When I Ruled the World in my opinion, but it was all right. But what did you guys think about it? Liked it? Didn't like it? Maybe another chapter from Link's point of view, an epilogue type thing? Leave a review, tell me what you thought and if there should be another chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
